Tommy Pickles
|last = |pets = Spike|alignment = Good}} Thomas "Tommy" Pickles is the main character from Rugrats and All Grown Up! He is a courageous young boy who is often going on all sorts of imaginary adventures, usually accompanied by his friends, Chuckie, Kimi, Phil, and Lil. He is always willing to stick up for his friends against bullies like his cousin, Angelica. In All Grown Up! (which takes place approximately ten years after the events of the original series), it is shown that he later starts pursuing a career in film making. Series co-creator Arlene Klasky said that she based the character of Tommy on her own son. In Rugrats Tommy was born prematurely and was placed in a incubator.Tommy, the unanimous leader of the Rugrats, is intelligent, courageous, curious, compassionate and articulate. He also happens to be a year old, which gives him an endlessly interesting perspective on life. Stu and Didi Pickles do their best to coddle their oldest child, but, as Tommy frequently says, "A baby's gotta do what a baby's gotta do." Under the not-so-watchful eyes of the grown-ups, he leads his Rugrat friends on expeditions to unravel the great mysteries of life -- like "Where does the light go when the refrigerator door is closed?" To Tommy Pickles, the world doesn't always make sense, but it makes an incredible amusement park. He was never shown with teeth until All Grown Up. He loves to explore and can be very creative especially when he plans games for his friends. It is revealed during the series' run that Tommy's brave personality developed due to his being a premature baby: he was very scared in the hospital until his mom came and held his hand. As leader of the Rugrats, he often gets them into trouble; despite this, he's always ready for an adventure. Tommy's hero is Reptar, a movie monster designed as a parody of Godzilla, who he has complete and utter faith in. His "bestest friend" is Chuckie. Tommy's distinct features in Rugrats are a bald head with a few strands of hair and stubble, a sky blue shirt, a diaper, bow-legs, and pigeon-toed bare feet. He was the youngest character (although not much younger than Phil and Lil) until his younger brother Dil was born; despite that, he had a reputation for being the "braveliest" baby and would take the others along on adventures to wherever his imagination took him. These adventures of his usually involved stopping some sort of evil plot. He also stood up to his evil-minded cousin Angelica. He appeared in most episodes of any character. He does not appear in "Cuffed", "Pickles vs. Pickles", and "The Unfair Pair". We learn throughout the series, especially in "Rugrats Go Wild" that Tommy wants to be an explorer when he's "growed-up". However in "All Grown Up", he found a new dream; to direct films. Tommy's Diaper In Rugrats, Tommy tends to look in his diaper for things that help him and his friends out of tough situations. Usually upon reciting his catch-phrase "A baby's gotta do what a baby's gotta do," his diaper straps will come undone and his diaper will slip down, this can lead to his embarrassment as he is seen pulling it back up while holding it and blushing. Even in the movies his diaper falls down frequently and shows his backside. In the first movie, as he defends Dil from Phil and Lil, his little brother grabs his diaper strap and yanks it, which causes his diaper to fall completely, showing Tommy's backside to the camera and frontside to his friends who look on in awe. As he looks down and sees his diaper has fallen, he quickly pulls it up very embarrassed. However, it's not only embarrassment that his diaper brings to the table. He's often seen using it to house odds and ends. It can be just as helpful for him and his friends as it can provide comic humiliation. His most trusted tool is his screwdriver, which he calls his "Studriver" and is kept in his diaper. This is his go to tool for helping him and his pals get out of cribs, gates, and various other scenarios. Tommy is often seen checking his diaper like a pocket looking to see if his needs are met by something deep inside. In All Grown Up! In the spinoff series All Grown Up!, Tommy has purple hair like his father. Also, similar to Susie's talent for singing, Tommy also has a newfound talent: making films with his camcorder. A few episodes have been made around this fact: "Truth or Consequences" (first US tx: November 30, 2003), which also revealed he made his first film at the age of 37 months, had him making a negative film about his friends; the main storyline of "Brother, Can You Spare The Time?" (first US tx: January 17, 2004) opened with him mentioning recently winning a young filmmaker's award; and one storyline in "Bad Aptitude" (first US tx: June 4, 2004) was about Tommy's sudden early retirement from filmmaking after making a flop and receiving an unfavorable (for his filmmaking aspirations) result on his career aptitude exam. However, he has not been seen with his camcorder since "The Big Score" (first US tx: April 25, 2005), when he was filming Lil at the soccer field. As he's grown up, he's not as perfect as he used to be on Rugrats. In "Thief Encounter" (first US tx: December 6, 2003), he was discovered to be stealing goods from around the neighborhood, but that was because he was sleep walking; in "River Rats" (first US tx: December 13, 2003), he was shown to be afraid of water, stemming from an experience during a fishing outing with his grandpa; in "Dude, Where's My Horse?" (first US tx: July 16, 2005), he was the worst cowboy out of the regulars. Up until early Season 2, Tommy was also either shown or mentioned as being part of the school soccer team, even trying to teach Dil how to play ("Fools Rush In", first US tx: June 5, 2004). Lately (more specifically since "The Big Score"), however, all the focus on soccer has involved only Phil and Lil DeVille. It is also implied that he may have feelings for his friend Kimi Finster. Trivia * Tommy has always carried a screwdriver with him in one form or another. Most recently, he had a keychain with a screwdriver on it. * Tommy celebrates both Jewish and Christian holidays (Hanukkah and Christmas for example), which is due to his Father being Christian and his Mother being Jewish. * Tommy gained the nickname "Flyin' Pickles" after he beat Chuckie in a race. *Tommy was born premature, as he is seen in an incubator in the episode Mother's Day. * Tommy has gained a bit of weight somewhere between Season 1 and Season 2. Francine even pokes fun at Tommy in "Fools Rush In" about this, referring to him as "Porky Pickles". * Tommy's role model is Martin Costermeris, a famous film director. In "Truth or Consequences", Tommy even had his photo taken with Costermeris. In the episode, Tommy imagines Costermeris talking to him through his wall poster. * Tommy got his first camera in the Rugrats episode "Babies in Toyland" (Part 2), the camera given to him specially by Angelica. * While "All Grown Up" was being created there was an argument over whether or not to give Tommy hair. * According to a flashforward shown in the Rugrats episode "Back to School", Tommy would apparently stop liking the Dummi Bears at age 6. Gallery TommyWearingShades.jpg Rugrats Christmas group shot.jpg Song-ThemeFromRugrats.jpg 1480722-rugrats.gif Tommy-and-Carlitos-tommy-pickles-25393806-336-310.gif|Chuckie and Tommy TommyKimi17.jpg Tommy with Susie.png Tommy Pickles AGU2.png TommyWink.jpg Tommy_in_AGU_season_1.jpg|Tommy as he appears in the first season of All Grown Up! Tommy and Chuckie in AGU season 1.jpg|Tommy and Chuckie in the first season of All Grown Up! KimiSmileAtTommy.png|Tommy and Kimi in the second season of All Grown Up! TPKF17.jpg TPKF18.jpg Tommy and Kimi riding horses.jpg TommyPickles.jpg Tommy's speech.jpg All-Grown-Up-Season-1-Episode-5-Truth-or-Consequences.jpg All-Grown-Up-Season-1-Episode-8-River Rats.jpg Mystery Mini Tommy.jpg Tommy funko.jpg Chuckie-phil-kimi-lil-tommy-rugrats-in-paris-the-movie-2000.jpg Rugrats Talking Tommy.jpg Rugrats Lost River Tommy & Chuckie Statues.jpg Happy Halloween Rugrats 2018.jpg DE234DB3-B857-40CC-8D12-C0BD9DF05223.gif|Tommy Pickles form [ http://www.cooltoons2.com/rugrats/games/colourforms/ Cooltoons2] Rugrats The Mega Diaper Babies.jpg Only on Nicktoons.jpg Meetthecarmichaels.jpg Susie vs Angelica.jpg Susievsangelica.png Tommy Running.png Didi holding Tommy and bottle stock image.png 740EB253-E698-4BAB-9AE6-98F819FB7C98.png DEFCEA70-C0FD-4721-AE65-2F3B3D5040BA.png 92E5EBFC-B5A6-4DB9-8B56-4A477F28DB3A.png 9DA49BFE-82A5-4544-A3B8-6DF9CEC0A6B1.gif Chuckie and Tommy are here to see him.JPG Tommy Pickles-Pixeled.png Tommy's First Birthday promotional picture.gif Tommy Chuckie Angelica Dil Phil Lil and Kimi-Cafa.png Tommy in A Step at a Time.png Rugrats-Promo poster 2.gif Rugrats-Promo poster 1.gif Rugrats-Characters pack 1.gif Rugrats Chanukah promo.jpg Music.png The Legend of Satchmo.jpg Grandpa and Tommy.jpeg Tommy Pickles-Back.png Tommy Pickles-Font.png Tommy Pickles Chuckie Finster and Phil and Lil DeVille Back view promo.jpeg Tommy Pickles With Sunglasses.jpeg Rugrats-Siblings.jpeg Rugrats-Easter.jpeg Tommy and Dil Playing.png Rugrats 4th of July.jpg Tommy Pickles Chuckie Finster and Kimi Finster-Easter.png Rugrats Group (Without Phil and Lil).jpg Tommy and Dil Pickles - Winter.png Some of the rugrats characters in 2018.png Tommy Pickles in 2018.png Rugrats.jpg Chuckie and Tommy.png Rugrats-Pickles Boys Stu Pickles Tommy Pickles and Dil Pickles.png Chuckie Said.jpeg Susie Angelica Kimi Dil Tommy and Chuckie highres character gallery Rugrats Nickelodeon Nick NickSplat.jpg Rugrats-rugrats-29976800-500-400.jpg 803826 rugrats-rugrats-wallpapers-29976868-fanpop 1280x1024 h.jpg External links * The Official Cooltoons website * Super_Yo's All Grown Up Website * Luke's All Grown Up fansite Category:Rugrats characters Category:All Grown Up! characters Category:Males Category:Kids Category:Teenagers Category:Humans Category:Protagonists Category:Characters in video games Category:Babies Category:Characters Category:Characters voiced by Elizabeth Daily Category:Characters with purple hair